Un combat pour l'amour
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: Un défi, deux adversaires, une issue aléatoire mais qui allait changer leurs vies.


Me voilà pour une nouvelle fic ! Ça fait longtemps n'est ce pas ? Enfin bref me voilà sur du Dynasty Warriors ! Je vais essayer d'expliquer quelques faits importants pour la comprendre.

Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais le personnage de Bao Sanniang est fictif, il a été crée par Koei, elle est logiquement l'épouse de Guan Suo (fils fictif de Guan Yu). Pour l'épouser Guan Suo a du répondre à son défi. Seul l'homme qui réussirait à la battre en combat singulier aurait le droit de l'épouser. … Pour une raison que moi même ignore (ça commence bien) j'ai décidé de casser les codes. En d'autres termes de faire des couples plus ou moins … euh … comment dire ? Etrange ? Atypique ? Dans cette fic, la personne qui relève le défi n'est pas Guan Suo mais Zhang Bao.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à l'histoire des Trois Royaumes et à Koei.

Résumé : Un défi, deux adversaires, une issue aléatoire mais qui allait changer leurs vies.

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, si c'est le cas j'en suis vraiment désolé. Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture.

* * *

Un combat pour l'amour

L'homme fut jeté à terre au bout de quelques minutes de combat, son adversaire s'avança et posa la pointe de son épée sur sa gorge mettant fin à la joute. L'homme fronça des sourcils et grinça des dents alors que son adversaire le sourire au lèvre lui annonça qu'il avait perdu le défi. L'homme se leva et partit, il se sentait humilier, il avait perdu …. et face à une femme ! La jeune gagnante s'inclina devant son père qui était exaspérer devant le comportement de sa fille.

- Mon nom est Bao Sanniang, fille de Bao Yuanwai. Que ceux qui se pensent capable de me battre dans un combat singulier s'avance !

- Celui qui répondra au défi et le gagnera se verra avoir la main de ma fille. Rajouta le père, respectueux des vœux de sa plus jeune fille.

Le combat et le défi insolite avait amené beaucoup de curieux, un jeune homme qui devait avoir une ou deux années de plus que la jeune femme la regardait avec respect et admiration sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas relever le défi, Bao ?

- Elle est …. magnifique, répondit rêveusement le jeune homme.

La jeune femme se tourna pour regarder toutes les personnes présentes dans l'assemblée, elle pointa son épée avec défiance et s'exclama :

- N'y a t-il personne d'assez fort pour cela ?

Des murmures s'élevèrent, comment cette femme osait-elle être aussi insolente ?

- Une femme devrait rester à la maison et s'occuper des enfants. S'exclama une voix étouffée.

Des ricanements s'élevèrent, la jeune combattante se tourna vers la voix, se leva de toute sa taille et brandit son épée, elle s'avança et s'exclama avec véhémence :

- Je ne tolère pas cette misogynie ! J'ai battu plus d'hommes en quelques jours que tu ne le feras en une vie !

Plusieurs hommes de l'assemblée commencèrent à s'énerver, l'ami de Bao le regardait fixer cette femme au caractère bien trempé.

- Si vous voulez tellement montré votre supériorité vous n'avez qu'à venir me combattre ! Cria Bao Sanniang avec défiance.

Le bruit des conversations se stoppèrent lentement, elle était forte et personne n'osait s'avancer.

- Pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas ta chance Bao ?

- …. Je ne veux pas jouer un mariage sur un combat Guan Xing. Répondit Zhang Bao.

- Aurais tu peur de perdre ? Toi ? Le fils du seigneur Zhang Fei... se moqua avec gentillesse son ami.

Zhang Bao nia, mais ne vit pas les sourires complice de ses amis et de sa sœur, il regardait la jeune combattante avec tendresse, ses cheveux châtains encadrés son visage délicat qui pour l'instant affichait une mine sévère. Son armure plutôt légère épousait ses formes et elle brandissait son épée d'une main aguerrie. C'était une femme forgée pour la guerre et le fils de Zhang Fei la respectait et aimait cela. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna vers ses deux amis Guan Xing et Guan Suo. Les deux affichaient un sourire en coin qui n'annonçaient rien de bon au jeune homme.

- Tu devrais tenter ta chance mon ami, déclara Suo.

- Tu ne trouveras pas une autre femme qui te fera cette effet, continua Xing.

- Mais tu ne sembles pas décider à agir, remarqua de nouveau Suo.

- Alors on va t'aider ! Conclut Xing avec un sourire.

A peine eut-il terminer de parler que Guan Suo et Guan Xing poussèrent violemment Zhang Bao pour qu'il entre dans l'aire de combat. Le jeune homme resta un peu hébété et releva la tête avec timidité pour croiser les yeux remplis de défi de Bao Sanniang. Celle-ci le scruta pour voir à qui elle avait à faire, l'homme qui lui faisait face était brun, plutôt grand et bien formé au niveau musculature mais il affichait un air de bête traqué, il se retourna vivement vers ses amis qui l'encourageait et murmura :

- Vous abusez les gars …

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Bao Sanniang et afficha un sourire crispé avant d'annoncer qui il était.

- Mon nom est Zhang Bao, fils de Zhang Fei et je viens relever le défi ! … un peu contre mon gré, rajouta t-il dans un souffle.

Bao Sanniang s'avança et lui lança une épée qu'il rattrapa avec facilité, la jeune femme le jaugeait du regard et déclara :

- Les règles sont simples, pour gagner ce défi il faudra me battre, tout les coups sont permis et il n'y a aucune limite de temps imparti.

Le brun hocha vivement la tête et fronça les sourcils, toute joie de vivre avait quitté son visage pour ne faire place qu'à une froide concentration, il n'allait pas rater la chance que lui avait donné ses amis. Les deux combattants se mirent en garde, et se tournèrent autour, jugeant leur adversaire du regard pour savoir quelles techniques et quelles stratégies adoptés pour remporter la victoire. La jeune femme remarqua que Zhang Bao n'était pas à l'aise avec son épée, cela ne devait pas être son arme de prédilection et serait sa perte puisque à cause de cela, sa garde montrait une faiblesse. Bao Sanniang bondit vers l'avant et voulut porter un coup, mais celui-ci fut parer avec aisance par l'homme qui sourit, et elle réalisa qu'il avait fait exprès de montrer une garde imparfaite pour qu'elle le pense faible et ainsi commettre des erreurs. Avec rapidité celui-ci bloqua son bras qui tenait l'épée et lui asséna un coup de pommeau dans le ventre. La combattante s'écarta et jugea son adversaire de nouveau, il n'avait pas frappé fort et il avait fait exprès. Elle aurait pu être vexée de cette considération qui pourrait faire penser qu'il ne la prenait pas au sérieux, mais elle, elle savait que c'était pour la jauger. Il voulait connaître sa résistance à la douleur et surtout montrer qu'il n'était pas à prendre à la légère. La jeune femme fronça des sourcils, la prise de sa main s'affermit sur la fusée de son épée. Ce serait sans aucun doute son adversaire le plus difficile, elle avait enfin quelqu'un à sa taille.

Le jeune homme s'avança avec rapidité, il attaqua mais fut parer et son adversaire contre-attaqua, ils échangèrent plusieurs coups classiques et prévisibles. Ils se jaugeait l'un l'autre, la difficulté montait peu à peu. La jeune femme tenta une coupe mais fut de nouveau parer par le brun, elle attendit quelques secondes s'appuyant toujours sur son épée et lança un coup de poing vers le visage de Zhang Bao avec violence qui utilisa sa main valide pour l'arrêter. Celui-ci utilisa sa force pour faire baisser petit à petit l'épée de Bao Sanniang dont la pointe touchait presque le sol, il eut un sourire heureux, le combat était vraiment ce qu'il préférait et elle se défendait très bien. La combattante réfléchissait à toute vitesse, ses deux mains étaient prises et elle perdait du terrain, elle s'arrêta et décida que puisse que tout les coups étaient permis elle allait en profiter. La jeune femme lança sa tête vers l'avant avec force, elle donna un magistral coup de boule au visage de son adversaire, il y eut un craquement écœurant et ils s'éloignèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre. Zhang Bao avait placé sa main valide sur son nez essayant d'arrêter le flot incessant de sang. La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin, fière d'elle, elle avait réussi à lui casser le nez. Pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, ils échangèrent quelques mots.

- Ça c'était pas sympa. Geignit avec une voix étouffé le fils de Zhang Fei.

- Tout les coups sont permis mon cher. Répondit Bao Sanniang.

Il s'essuya le bas du visage du revers de la main, et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, il avait déjà subit de pires blessures mais s'il ne s'en occupait pas rapidement cela risquait de s'infecter. Il s'élança et enchaîna avec rapidité des coupes et des estocs, si au début la jeune femme suivait le rythme sans mal au bout de quelques coups celui-ci fut trop soutenu pour elle. Il enchaînait coups d'épée et plusieurs coups de pieds, Bao Sanniang commençait à faiblir, mais réussit à lui placer un coup de genou à l'endroit le plus sensible de l'anatomie masculine. Le brun grimaça de douleur sous les plaintes compatissantes de l'assistance, mais il n'attendit pas et contre-attaqua immédiatement, il lui donna un grand coup dans les côtes. La jeune femme recula se tenant debout en s'appuyant sur son épée, elle redoutait que son adversaire lui est cassé une ou deux côtes. Elle leva son épée avec un peu plus de difficulté et s'élança vers Zhang Bao, qui esquiva au dernier instant. Emporté par l'élan elle tomba à terre, elle se retourna n'ayant pas lâcher son épée et grimaça de douleur sentant le poids du brun sur elle qui avait anticipé son attaque et avait saisit ses bras. Elle lâcha son arme, et donna un grand coup de bassin, son adversaire étonné se retrouva dos au sol et la jeune femme assis sur lui.

- J'ai gagné. Murmura Bao Sanniang.

- Que tu crois. Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

Elle ouvrit les yeux étonnée, Zhang Bao la renversa de nouveau. Il bloqua les bras de la combattante avec ses genoux et brandit son épée au niveau de la gorge de la jeune femme. Celle-ci déglutit et dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait perdu.

- Zhang Bao, fils de Zhang Fei, vous avez gagné ce défi. Félicitations ! S'exclama le père de Bao Sanniang.

Il y eut un silence estomaqué, le combat auquel ils avaient assisté était un combat de brute il fallait l'avouer. Les amis de du brun commencèrent à l'applaudir ce qui réveilla l'assistance qui firent de même par pur politesse face au gagnant. Celui-ci se leva et avec un sourire tendre, contrastant totalement face à son comportement lors de la joute, proposa sa main à Bao Sanniang pour l'aider à se relever. Elle voulut refuser mais la douleur à ses côtes choisit pour elle, et accepta l'aide du jeune homme.

- Je pense qu'une véritable présentation s'impose... Mon nom est Zhang Bao officier Shu, fils du général Zhang Fei du Shu, ma Dame.

- …. Enchanté, murmura-t-elle.

La sœur cadette de Zhang Bao s'avança et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa future belle sœur, elle l'invita à la suivre, remarquant les blessures suite au combat. Guan Xing et Guan Suo se dirigèrent vers leurs amis en riant.

- Pas trop mal Bao ? Demanda quand même inquiet Guan Xing.

Celui-ci grimaça et partit vers les campements du Shu, bien décidé à se faire un minimum soigner son nez. Quand il entra dans la tente, il en ressortit aussi vite le feu aux joues. Dedans Dame Yue Ying soignait les côtes de Bao Sanniang. Il attendit un moment et dès que la femme du stratège Shu sortit il l'intercepta pour lui demandait de le soigner. Yue Ying accepta et le fit entrer dans la tente, ce qu'il fit avec timidité, il s'assit et elle le soigna sous le regard de Bao Sanniang. Sentant une certaine tension, l'épouse de Zhuge Liang sortit prétextant l'oubli de quelque chose de très important, les laissant seuls.

- …. Euh... comment vont tes côtes ? Demanda timidement le brun.

- Elles s'en remettront, merci.

- …. Je suis désolé d'avoir frapper si fort, je me suis emporté... tenta de s'excuser le pauvre jeune homme.

- Pas besoin, cela montre que tu m'as pris au sérieux comme adversaire. Répondit Bao Sanniang

La jeune femme soupira et reprit la parole :

- Je n'ai qu'une parole, Seigneur Zhang Bao. A partir du moment où vous m'avez battu je suis devenu votre épouse.

Le jeune homme releva la tête courroucé et s'exclama :

- Mais non je ne veux pas ! Un mariage doit se faire dans les règles et doit être entre deux personnes qui s'aiment ! On ne se connaît pas et en plus une femme mariée, c'est une femme qui doit passer sa vie à s'occuper de ses enfants, faire à manger. C'est réducteur et horrible ! En plus je suis tout le temps sur les champs de bataille... Et .. et …. Zhang Bao avait totalement perdu le fil de ce qu'il voulait dire à la base.

- Je veux une femme qui m'aime, et qui sera toujours près de moi même au combat. Reprit-il avec plus de calme.

Bao Sanniang papillonna des yeux, étonnée du discours de l'homme.

- Mais qui accepterait une femme dans ses rangs ?

- Le Seigneur Liu Bei bien entendu ! Si les officiers vous jugent apte à combattre alors il acceptera. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, les plus grands officiers entraînent tout le monde. Rassura Zhang Bao.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra, cet homme allait sans doute lui permettre de vivre ce qu'elle voulait le plus, se battre pour ses idéaux sans être réduite à des tâches dégradantes. Yue Ying revint, ce qui les replongea dans le silence, après avoir finit de soigner Zhang Bao elle le renvoya et pour que la jeune femme ne soit pas seul, fit entrer Xing Cai. Un silence s'installa et fut briser au bout de quelques secondes.

- Peut être ai-je bien fait de perdre. Se demanda Bao Sanniang.

Cela fit sourire la fille cadette de Zhang Fei, elle était persuadée que son frère et la jeune femme allait s'aimer. Cela pourrait prendre le temps nécessaire mais leurs nombreux points communs parlaient pour eux.

Au bout du compte, Bao Sanniang s'entraîna durement en compagnie de Zhang Bao sous les ordres de Zhao Yun, pendant de longues semaines. Cette période d'entraînement leurs permirent de se rapprocher de plus en plus, la jeune femme appréciant de plus en plus son mari forgeant de vrais liens avec lui. Elle devait se l'avouer, il était un homme bien et ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde. Quant au jeune homme, celui-ci l'encourageait à prendre son indépendance et la courtisait pour lui montrer qu'il avait de vrais sentiments pour elle même s'ils étaient officiellement mariés.

Un jour chaud d'été, Zhang Bao se tint devant la jeune femme prenant à témoins leurs amis et lui demanda :

- Sanniang, ma Dame. Acceptez-vous de m'épouser ? Par amour et non par gage d'un défi.

L'assistance retint son souffle, attendant la réponse de la jeune femme, qu'elle donna bien vite.

- Seigneur, … danna-sama, … oui ! J'accepte !

Le brun eut le souffle coupé, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir bien entendu la réponse, il se réveilla de sa torpeur en entendant les applaudissements de ses amis. Il regarda Bao Sanniang avec amour et put voir qu'elle avait le même regard que le sien. Il pensa avec joie avoir trouvé la femme qui lui correspondait à merveille, sans savoir que la jeune femme pensait exactement la même chose.

* * *

ET ouais c'est du niais la fin, c'est de la guimauve ! C'est tellement guimauve que je vais finir diabétique et faire de l'hyperglycémie xD. Mais bon pour ma défense je suis nulle pour le romantique. comment ça c'est pas une excuse ? ... J'espère que vous avez aimé ... Une petite review ?

Autrement deux trois mots de vocabulaire d'escrime, vocabulaire que j'ai appris en écrivant cette fic, pour ceux qui se posent la question :

La fusée d'une épée, c'est en fait la poignée.

Une coupe, c'est une attaque avec le tranchant de la lame.

Une estoc, c'est une attaque avec la pointe de la lame.

Si vous avez des questions vous pouvez me les poser cela ne me gêne absolument pas...


End file.
